veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Rachet - the Brave Inventor
So, another concept, this time a... tank? Yea, it appears it is! Here's his model. Btw. when I was making his page, he went through a slight rework, so some old files might be lurking somewhere around in the wikia... | | | }} |cooldown = 120 }} }} Rachet revs up engines in his armor, granting himself bonus movement speed and initially dispells most of the debuffs applied to him. However, Rachet loses health and mana points when this abillity is active. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Health and mana per second }} }} Rachet empowers his combat armor, gaining additional Armor and Magic Resistance. |description2 = Also, the armor is so hard, that it reflects a % of damage dealt to Rachet by any enemy unit, this has halved effect on Veterans. |leveling = |leveling2 = }} }} Rachet charges up his next attack. When attack is charged, Rachet will strike with his wrench, dealing bonus magic damage and slowing the target and all enemies in a 300-unit radius around the target for 2 seconds. Damage is doubled against minions and monsters. |leveling = % of Rachet's health}} % of Rachet's health}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} }} Rachet overcharges his armor while forcing nearby enemies to attack him for 2 seconds, during this time, Rachet channels this abillity and is unable to perform any other action, however, he grants himself a % damage reduction. |description2 = After those two seconds have passed, Rachet discharges the energy from his armor, dealing magic damage to enemies within 400 range. Damage is increased by 10% whenever enemy proceeds to attack Rachet with basic attack when Rachet is Overcharging (Max. 50% bonus damage). Rachet also heals himself for 10% damage done. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |range = 400 |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} }} Change log 07.10 -General: Movement speed increased from 300 to 310. Strength increased from 23 (+ 2.1) to 28 (+ 2.9), Intelligence reduced from 27 (+ 2.2) to 25 (+ 2.2) -Kill Switch (I): Damage increased from 100/150/250/400 to 150/200/300/450 -Revved Up (Q): Movement speed increased from 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% to 15%/20%/25%/30%/35%, now Rachet also loses mana. Cost rescaled from 17/19/21/23/25 to 25 at all ranks. -Shell of Steel (W): No longer has active compoment, armor and magic resistance rescaled a bit. Values no longer increase when Rachet takes damage -Wrench in Gears (E): Now is completely an active. Now slow applies to enemies within 300-unit radius around the primary target. Now deals doubled damage to epic monsters as well. -"Bring it on!" ®: Now heals Rachet for 10% of damage done with this abillity. 06.10 -Added -Kill Switch (I) - Now scales with -Revved up (Q) - Movement speed changed from 50/60/70/80/90 to 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%, no longer scales with INT, no longer is an aura, health cost rescaled from 25 to 17/19/21/23/25 -Shell of Steel (W) - Armor no longer scales with INT -Wrench in Gears (E) - Active abillity cooldown rescaled from 14 at all ranks to 14/13/12/11/10 -"Bring it on!" ® - Now damage is increased when enemy starts autoattack animation rather than when Rachet takes an instance of damage, cooldown rescaled from 140/120/100 to 130/120/110, now Rachet channels, instead of silencing and immobilizing himself. Category:Blog posts Category:Custom Heroes